2018 Dinosaur Outbreak
The 2018 Dinosaur Outbreak was an incident where several genetically modified dinosaurs from Isla Nublar were released from Lockwood Manor into California and the southeastern continental United States after the failure of the Lockwood Manor Auction earlier that evening, as well as the escape of the Indoraptor and his eventual death after killing several people in the house. Species involved According to Eli Mills and other characters, over 22 species were rescued and transported from Isla Nublar to Lockwood Manor, possibly excluding Blue. The exact numbers of each species, however, are unknown. Species confirmed to have escaped * Allosaurus (at least four; three confirmed to escape) * Ankylosaurus (at least six adults; five confirmed to escape) * Argentinosaurus (at least four adult; two confirmed to escape) * Brachiosaurus (at least seven, six adults and one juvenile) * Camarasaurus (at least eight adults; five confirmed to escape) * Carnotaurus (at least two adults) * Compsognathus (at least eleven adults) * Diplodocus (at least eight adults; three confirmed to escape) * Iguanodon (at least seventeen, fourteen adults, and three juveniles) * Nasutoceratops (at least three adults) * Pachyrhinosaurus (at least ten adults) * Parasaurolophus (at least twenty-two, eighteen adults, and four juveniles) * Pteranodon (at least ten, seven males, and three females adults) * Spinosaurus (at least one adult) * Stegosaurus (at least sixteen adults: six confirmed to escape) * Struthiomimus (at least twenty-nine adults) * Stygimoloch (at least eighteen adults) * Stymphalian birds (at least thirteen adults; five confirmed to escape) * Triceratops (at least ten, eight adults and two juveniles) * Tyrannosaurus Rex (at least two adults) * Velociraptor (at least nine adults) The single Indoraptor died in the incident. In addition to the above listed species, a single Mosasaurus was accidentally released from Nublar six months after Jurassic World shut down. In addition to at least three Pteranodon captured by Mills' team, numerous Pteranodon and possibly Dimorphodon were witnessed leaving Nublar's destruction behind. A single Stygimoloch was inadvertently let out of her cage by Owen and Claire much earlier than all of the other dinosaurs, which led to her disrupting the auction before fleeing into the forest. Meanwhile, Wheatley comes into the ruined auction and encountered the Indoraptor. He tranquilized the hybrid to get the teeth, but the hybrid attacked and kill him. Eversoll manage to run to the elevator to escape, but the Indoraptor manage to get out of the cage and charges towards the elevator to get them. Only for the door to close on time, but the Indoraptor manage to hit the button with his tail opening the elevator and killed Eversoll along with three members of the auction. With the Indoraptor break loose, it killed two of Mills' men in the tunnels and is now hunting down Owen, Claire and Maisie around the Lockwood Manor. Then it attacked them. Maisie manage to flee, running to her bedroom and hide in her bed, but the hybrid dinosaur found her and tries to attack her, only for Owen to show up and shoots him. Blue appears and fights the Indoraptor, giving Owen and Maisie the chance to escape. The Indoraptor starting to chase after them on the roof, cornering the two humans. Claire appears with a gun pointing the laser at Owen. She triggers the gun to make the Indoraptor attack Owen, but he dodges while the Indoraptor tries to get back up. As the hybrid prepares to attack and kill Owen, Blue appears pouncing the Indoraptor as they both plunge down into the Agujaceratops, the Indoraptor lands and got impaled by the horned of the skull and dies, leaving Blue victorious.Maisie manage to free the dinosaurs and escape from the Lockwood Manor. Mills tries to pick up the Indominus rex DNA sample to escape so he can create more hybrids, only to be devoured by the Tyrannosaurus rex. The Tyrannosaurus lets out a roar in victory and then walks away to the forest as her foot crushes the bone, thus putting an end to the creation of all future hybrid dinosaurs for good. People involved Autobot group * Ms. Mimi * Smurfette (Annie) * Dexter * Rex * Larry Lambeosaurus * Lola Bunny * Francine Dinosaur Protection Group * Owen Grady * Claire Dearing * Zia Rodriguez * Franklin Webb Mercenaries * Ken Wheatley† * Dan† * Brutish Mercenary† * Mustached Mercenary * Tattooed Mercenary * Clean-Shaven Mercenary† * Mercenaries in Tunnel† * Mills' Men† Others * Maisie Lockwood * Henry Wu * Eli Mills† * Gunnar Eversol† * Russian Bidder * Screaming Woman† Category:Lists Category:Characters